


The Telvanni Guide to Restoration

by Zalphon



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalphon/pseuds/Zalphon
Summary: A guide to using the school of Restoration by a Telvanni Spellwright.





	The Telvanni Guide to Restoration

**The Telvanni Guide to Restoration**

_By Sakiran Maesa, Spellwright of House Telvanni_

 

What is Restoration? I am sure you have a hundred and one images of a priest standing over someone wounded and casting blessings upon them to cure them of the plagues that ail them or of the wounds that they have endured. What you likely do not imagine is what this school is actually about, but I encourage you to be gentle with yourself, for even experienced practitioners of this school are ignorant to what it actually is. This is because the typical practitioner of Restoration is not a scholar in the slightest and accordingly knows only that if he says the right words and has force behind them, then the desired effect will be produced.

 

This is what is typically seen when watching a healer act and it is typical of the spells taught to most mages, because they have no need of understanding just what it is. But for whatever reason, you have a desire to truly understand it and I wish to provide you the knowledge you so desperately seek.

 

Let us begin by introducing the concept of the Aurbic Archives. The Aurbic Archives are a metaphysical database in which everything that is, everything that has been, and everything that will be, is kept. In essence, the world is constructed from the information within the Aurbic Archives by that which dreams of Aurbis. There is an infinite number of possibilities maintained within the Archives, such as a possibility in which I am a slaughterfish who is the Arch Mage of the Vvardenfell District of the Imperial Mages’ Guild (not that such a thing is particularly impressive given the recent appointment to the position). This is only an example and should introduce you to the infinite vastness of the Aurbic Archives (which encompasses other infinitely vast things such as Apocrypha).

 

It should be noted that the Aurbic Archives are infinite in their capacity and do encompass all that is, has been, and ever will be, but they are not without the possibility of being modified. There is speculation by a few metaphysicians that Aurbis is not the dream of one creature beyond comprehension, but the coalescence of multiple dreams of multiple creatures beyond comprehension, each of whom leaving their own fingerprints upon Aurbis. I do not claim to know the number, but I have heard this theory (Double-Pyramid Godhead Theory) being purported as having anywhere from only two to quite possibly billions of creatures contributing to the dreams of the Godhead which in part results in Aurbis. This is not necessarily important to understanding the school of Restoration, but it does help give an understanding of the Aurbic Archives to a degree.

 

The mistake that many (even expert) practitioners of Restoration make is that they believe it mends the ailment or otherwise cures the illness (hence the name: Restoration), but this is actually untrue. Restoration does not actually target the ‘body’ of the target at all, nor does it target the ‘spirit’ of the target. It is targeted at the identity of the target. You may be confused by how the body or spirit differ from the identity, but allow me to explain. The body and spirit are both properties of the target, but they are not the target itself. It has a unique identity within the Aurbic Archives complete with an infinite number of possibilities for it (from its greatest possible self to slaughterfish arch mage). What happens when a spell is cast on the target to the effect of say closing a laceration down the target’s forearm is that this version of the forearm (the lacerated version) is replaced by the version most previously held before it (e.g. if the arm was muscular, so is the new version and likewise if it was weak or otherwise different from a completely average base at all).

 

You may wonder how this impacts your ability to use restoration magic and the impact is in that with this newfound knowledge, you do not need to rely on the spells of others who lack this understanding. You can use your magicka to peer into the Aurbic Archives, identify your target’s unique identify signifier, and then create whatever effects you deem necessary (that you yourself have the magical ability to do). It should be noted that regenerative effects (healing taking place over a longer time) do tend to produce less of a system shock to the target and tend to be easier despite the fact that it is a transition through multiple versions of the afflicted area.

 

What I have described may sound almost dehumanizing of the target, but understand that in the event that you must rely upon restorative magics, then you need to remove yourself from the people related. You are a practitioner of magic and the more you can distance yourself from any emotional aspect besides a sense of almost hubristic pride, the better your magics will perform. The healer who fails is the healer who allows himself to be tangled up in a midst of emotion, doubt, and fear of failure; if you are wise, you will heed these words and understand that this school does not forgive those who doubt.

 

Understand that this school and Alteration are in many ways alike, except that the identities they deal with are different. Restoration practitioners deal with biological entities and Alteration practitioners deal with inanimate identities typically. Once one has an aptitude for both Restoration and Alteration, then they are ready to begin study of the purest of all magical schools: Mysticism.

 

I encourage you to study deeply on the Aurbic Archives despite the difficulty of finding texts pertaining to it, as well as to come to understand that the skilled healer is not the one who sees people when he is practicing Restoration, but simply identities. Separate yourself from your feelings or they will be your undoing.


End file.
